Love & Revenge
by fantasydust
Summary: Love & Revenge is a two part story. The first part you will meet the new characters and get to know them. The second is about how the children of our favorite original characters have to save Camp Half-blood from vengeful titans. Rated T to be safe.
1. Summer Break

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Percy Jackson or any of the other original characters and settings.**

**_Part 1_**

_(There will be two parts to this story. The first part is just introducing the characters and having them get to know each other. The second part will be about the Titans attacking camp for revenge.)_

Jace P.O.V.

Mrs. Black droned on and on about summer safety or something in the background but I paid no attention to her. In three minutes and five seconds it would offically be summer vacation! I had survived another year of school and with out getting expelled I might add. See I am a demi-god and lets just stay lasting one whole year in school is extremely hard work. What is a demi-god you ask? Well my father and mother both have Greek gods or goddesses as there parents. My father Percy Jackson is the son of Posidon. My mother Annabeth Jackson is the daughter of Athena. I inherited my fathers traits more than my moms who my younger brother and sister take after. I had just turned seventeen and in one minute and fifty-five seconds I would offically become a senior at Braxton High. As soon as the school bell rings I will be jumping into my brand new black Ford Escape and heading home to pack for camp. Camp Half-blood was in my option the cooliest camp ever. I fit in there. No more hiding myself and pretending to be someone I am not. Someone nudged my arm and I turned to look at Alex my best friend who was a my dad's best friend Grover's son. I went to say something but was interrupted by the bell's shrill ring. Chalos exploded in the room. People started laughing and talking a mile a minute. I grabbed Alex's arm and pulled him through the door and down the hall. We managed to squeeze through the excited crowd of kids. Taking a deep refreshing breath of summer air I turned to Alex and grinned.

"Yes! Its finally summer break. Man the last day is always torture. How are you holding up?" I asked him. He looked a little green around the edges. Alex didn't exactly hate school but with having to use fake plastic legs to hide his hooves has got to be rough on a guy.

"As soon as I get these things of my legs I will be great." Alex muttered and hobbled towards my car. I laughed and headed after him.

We talked about what we would be doing at camp on the way towards Central Park. After dropping Alex off and promising to pick him up on time tomorrow at nine I headed home. Stopping at a red light I turned my head towards the right and my mouth dropped open. There coming out of a small bookstore was the prettiest girl I have ever seen. She was tall with long black flowing hair. As if knowing I was staring at her she turned and pale blue with a hint of grey eyes connected with my sea green ones. Her eyes were mysterious but what I would remember later was how sad she looked. She looked away first and starting walking with out looking back. I would have watched her except the light turned green again and the guy behind me beeped when I didn't move right away. Still thinking about her I headed home. Shaking my head I parked and went inside.

"Mom, Dad! I am home." I called throwing my bookbag on to a nearby chair. Grabbing a soda I was taking a large swallow when someone slammed into me. I choked and almost dropped the bottle. Setting it down on the counter I wrapped my arms around my sister Callie.

"How was school sis?" I asked. She stepped away and started to tell me all about the last day of being a third grader. I smiled and listened as best as I could. My younger brother Michael walked in. He caught part of Callie telling me about how the class frog had escaped his cage and had been flying around the room. He tugged gently on her blonde curly hair. She paused mid sentence, smiled and gave him a hug too before continueing with her story. Michael and I exchanged an amused glance.

"Hows it feel to be a senior now Jace?" Michael asked me when Callie was tired of talking and eating a cookie.

"Good but I am not even thinking about school till I have to go back." I said and shot him a warning look. My brother unlike me loved school. He had known at an early age what he wanted to be and set out to achieve his goals. My brother the contractor I thought silently. When he started to talk about next year I snorted and rolled my eyes trying as best as I could blocking him out. I managed to escape to my room. Two hours later my mom called me for dinner and I joined the rest of my family. After taking out the garbage and getting my work out by killing a telkhine who happened to be passing by I went back to my room. I finished packing and decided to go to bed early. In bed I had just closed my eyes when an image of a sad looking girl with pale blue eyes came to mind. Who was she? Why was she so sad? Thoughts and questions swirled around in my head. You won't even likely see her again I said to myself and was filled quickly with disappointment. Sighing I turned over onto my stomach and fell asleep.

Blair P.O.V

Blair Winters laid in bed also thinking about the stranger she had seen with startling sea green eyes. She shook her head and sighed. Tomorrow she would be heading out to Camp Half-blood for the first time. She didn't really want to go but it was one of her grandmothers last wishes and she would do it for her. Tears burned her eyes but she refused to shed any more. Her parents and older brother had left today to head back to Scotland and she already missed them terribly. Barron whined and licked the tears off her face. She smiled and hugged her black shetland sheepdog closer. Her father had given Barron to her five years ago for her twelve birthday. They had been inseperable ever since. Looking at the clock she groaned and buried her face in her pillow. She had been laying here for hours, her mind refusing to let her rest. She was worried about camp. Her father Aidan had called and talked to the camp's director Chiron informing him of the situation. Chiron had been understanding and welcoming. He assured Aidan that Blair would be safe and would enjoy herself. Blair of course agreed with her parents when they talked to her but her brother could tell she was more nervous then she said. Blake had told her to call him if she needed anything or just wanted to talk. If she wanted to go home he would come get her immediatly. She had hugged him hard and than waved goodbye as her parents and him boarded the plan to head home. After Blair had come home and cried for awhile but she was better now and determined to make the best of it. She would go to camp, mind her own buisness and go home to Scotland. Determined she snuggled more into her pillows and drifted off into a light sleep.

* * *

**This is my first Percy Jackson fanficition story. I am not sure how I feel about it yet but I decided to post it and see what you guys think. I will post the second chapter as soon as I get 3-4 reviews. Thanks everyone. **

**Also I am looking for some names and descriptions for the following characters: Clarisse and Chris's child, Nico and Rose's child, Connor and Katie's child and Will and Raven's child. **

_

* * *

_


	2. The New Girl

**Jace P.O.V.**

Someone was shaking me I thought dimly still half asleep. I groaned and mumbled,

"Go away." The shaking stopped but before I could fully go back to sleep someone jumped on me knocking the breath right out of me. My eyes popped open and I stared at a giggling Callie. Michael stood in the door way trying hard not to laugh out loud.

"Jace time to get up. We are going to be late for camp!" Callie cried looking at him with sad puppy dog eyes. I sighed and said,

"We wont be late for camp but I will get up and get ready." Callie clapped and gave me a sloppy kiss on the cheek. Chuckling I watched her skip out of the room. I was tempted to lay back down but knowing if I did Callie would just keep coming back in to wake me up. Throwing back the covers I stumbled into the bathroom. I managed to not kill myself in the shower or when I shaved. Yawning I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a cup of coffee my dad put into my hands.

"Thanks." I mumbled to my father. I gulped down the hot liquid and I watched my father place a plate filled with pancakes and bacon infront of me. I smiled gratefully and dug in.

"Good morning everyone!" Michael said walking into the room. I growled and shot him a glare. How could anyone in there right mind be so cheerful in the morning was beyond me. Michael just grinned and stole a piece of bacon. I stabbed at him with my fork.

"Are you ready yet Jace?" Callie asked coming in and sitting beside me. I noticed she had already eaten and had her bags sitting by the door.

"Callie give your brother a chance to eat." My mom said coming into the room. She gave her a kiss on the cheek and grabbed a banana from the fruit bowl. "I've got to get to the office early. Jeff messed up with the papers and sent the wrong design to the Thompsons." Mom said rolling her eyes at the mistake her new employee made. Dad chuckled and exchanged a glance with us as my mom gathered her things. We all know that Jeff was in for a serious lecture.

"Now be careful and make sure to call me when you get to camp." After a stern look and a quick kiss on the cheek for each of us mom left. Callie was barely containing herself from bouncing in her seat. I took one last sip of coffee and placed my plates in the sink. Grabbing my bag and keys from my room I came out to see my brother and sister waiting for me by the door.

"Bye dad." Callie said. She gave him a big kiss and hug then ran out to the car. Michael laughed and followed after his own goodbye.

"Be careful." Dad said giving me a manly hug as he calls it.

"I will. Bye." I said heading out to the car. I throw my bag into the back.

"Can I drive?" Michael asked.

"No!" Callie and I shouted with mock horror. We laughed and Michael pouted before he gave up and joined in. He turned on his favorite radio station and we were off.

The ride to camp passed by quickly. I almost forgot Alex but thankfully Michael reminded me at the last minute. Alex didn't say a word and just gave me a look when he got in the car. When camp came into view and we passed the magical border we all breathed easier. You never know when a monster could attack. Michael and Callie headed towards Athena's cabin while Alex and me went to Poseidons. Alex sat on the bed while I unpacked. Trent and Nate soon joined us. We spent the rest of the afternoon just talking and messing around. When it was dinner time we made are way to the pavilion. Trent headed towards the Ares table, Nate headed to the Apollo table and Alex and me went to Poseidon table. We both piled food on our plate and after sending a quick offering to the gods started to eat. A blue cookie was halfway to my mouth when Chiron cleared his throat loudly. I stopped and turned. I choked on the bite of cookie I had had in my mouth. Alex sent me a questioning look but I didn't notice. I could only stare at the girl standing next to Chiron. It was the same girl I had seen yesterday...

**Blair P.O.V.**

As soon as Chiron cleared his throat everyone in the room turned and all eyes zeroed in on me. I wanted desperately to run away and crawl back into bed. I stood my ground and refused to cower although I did move alittle behind Chiron. He smiled at me and turned to the campers.

"We have a new camper this year." He started. Well that was obvious I thought. "I want you to make her feel welcome. We are not sure of her godly parent yet so she will be staying in the unknown cabin for now." Chiron was staying something else but I zoned out. Looking around the room my eyes widen in shock when they connected with a familiar pair of sea green eyes. Oh wow it was him! How is that possible? He looked to be thinking the same thoughts. Chiron cleared his throat and I blushed. Hurrying over to the table he pointed at I sat down quickly.

"Hi! My names Janie. Whats yours?" A girl around six asked me. I couldn't help but smile at her.

"Hi Janie. My names Blair." Janie smiled and then questions seemed to fly right out of her mouth. "Where do you live? How comes you haven't been to camp sooner? What's your favorite color?" I opened my mouth to say something when someone said,

"Janie stop that. You will scare the poor girl with all your questions." I looked up at the girl who come up to stand behind Janie.

"But.." Janie started and pouted. The girl who was around my age shook her head. Janie sighed and turned to another unfortunate soul sitting near her. I could hear her start asking questions already and laughed at the expression on the guy's face. He looked at me and grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry about Janie. She just got here a little over a week ago. You can tell she is a little outgoing." The girl who had saved me said sitting down.

"A little?" I said with a chuckle. She smiled.

"The names Sasha. I am from the Aphrodite cabin." She said.

"Blair." Was all I said. Someone asked her something and she turned to answer them. I took the time to study her. She had long brown hair with blond highlights. Her eyes were blue. Honestly she intimidated me because she looked beauty-wise perfect. It made sense though she was a daughter of Aphrodite herself. Shaking my head she turned to look back at me.

"You look tired." Sasha said studying me. I managed a weak smile.

"I am just going to head to my cabin. It was nice meeting you. Oh and thanks for saving me from Janie." I said. Sasha looked about to say something but she just nodded. I got up and weaved my way through the tables. A tingling feeling tickled my spine and I turned to see the same boy watching me. I waved before I thought about it and practically ran out of the room. Safely in my cabin I quickly changed and jumped into bed. A little while later I heard people whispering but no one said anything to me and soon the cabin was filled with snores and light breathing. I let out a sigh of relief and fell asleep knowing Barron was sleeping at my feet and watching over me.

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews! Here is the second chapter. I would like to say a big thank you to bran4ever for the name suggestions! 3 more reviews and then I will post the third chapter! Thanks and keep the reviews coming. :D**


	3. Misfired Arrows

**Jace P.O.V.**

She still wasn't here I thought and causally glanced around again for about the hundredth time. We were at archery practice and I was determined to talk to Blair atleast once. Three days had passed and I only seemed to manage to catch random glimpses of her and only when I wasn't really paying attention. It was frustrating and annoying she seemed to be able to go unnoticed like a freaken ghost. Hmm..maybe her father is Hades which would be disturbing considering Andrew my cousin or was it second cousin..anyway his father Nico was my dad's cousin ok I know confusing lets just say it would be bad because we would be related in some way. All demigods are related but still.

"Jace. Hello Earth to Jace. Jace!" I blinked someone was waving their hand infront of my face. I grinned sheepishly as I turned to look at my friends. Trent had a disgusted look on his face while Nate, Alex and Tess stood there grinning.

"Oh um sorry guys what were we talking about?" I asked feeling a little stupid. My brain must be full of kelp like my fathers. Shaking my head I focused on my friends.

"I was saying that something exciting needs to happen at camp. It has been quiet for years! We need some action. Besides I want to put my superior fighting skills to good use." Nate said puffing up his chest. Tess his girlfriend and who is the daughter of Katie and Connor friends of my parents rolled her eyes.

"Superior fighting skills you say? If you remember correctly I beat you yesterday afternoon in the arena." Tess pointed out just a bit smugly. Nate reddened and murmured,

"I was kind of distracted by something." He sent a look at Alex who could since he was a satyr read human emotions. He would never tell any of his friends that the reason he lost the fight was because he got distracted by Tess when the sun reflected off her light brown hair. Gods there would never be any mercy from them after that.

"Ok. I admit I wish there was some action too but.." I left my sentencing dangling. Nate sent me a grateful look.

"But we wouldn't want another Titan war on our hands." Trent finished for me. We all were remembering the stories our parents had told us. Tess asked me a few minutes later,

"Is Andrew coming to camp at all this year?"

"Maybe. I heard my father and uncle talking. Apparently Hades asked his grandson a favor. I haven't heard from Andrew in awhile actually." I was a little concerned about that but Andrew was just like his father. He didn't really like being around people or atleast living people. My friends started talking about the annual bonfire tonight when I caught a glimpse of hair as black as midnight. I turned and saw Blair sitting down under a nearby tree. She had a book in her lap but she was watching the archery practice with both longing and amusement written on her face. She laughed when Alex shot a tree instead of the target and ran over telling it he was so sorry. Apparently the tree didn't want to forgive him if the branch that snapped and fallen on Alex's head was any indication. Alex walked over to us looking miserable so Nate started telling random jokes. It worked because Alex was smiling and laughing a few minutes later. Trent snorted and stepped up to the line. As always his arrow marked dead center on the target he after all was the son of Clarissa. It was my turn and my hands started to sweat. I wanted to impress Blair which was insane since I hadn't actually talked to her and only heard little comments here and there. Anyway I took a deep breath stepped up to the line and released the arrow. Of course I swore at that moment the arrow literally turned directions and ending up hitting the same tree where Blair sat. My eyes widened and everyone around me fell silent till a roar of laughter broke loose. Nate was laughing so hard he was bent over double. Tess was trying hard not to laugh but eventually gave up. Alex was on the ground and Trent just shook his head.

"Like father like son." I heard our instructor mutter sounding exasperated. Daring a glance I looked over to see Blair staring at me shocked. A black sheepdog was by her side now. It seemed to have a warning clearly written in its blue eyes.

"Go talk to her." Sasha said coming up beside me. I looked at her and nodded. Slowly I made my way over to where Blair sat still staring at me. I grinned sheepishly.

"Hi. I am um sorry about almost hitting you with an arrow." I said motioning to the arrow lodged into the tree inches above her head. She continued to look at me not saying anything. I went to sit down but her dog growled low in his throat freezing me in mid motion.

"Ssh Barron it's alright he is a friend." She murmured to the dog. She turned those shocking blue eyes on me again. A shy smile slowly filled her face.

**Blair P.O.V.**

"Its fine about the arrow. I get almost hit all the time. I was pretty bad too at first. My poor brother almost got hit a few times when he was teaching me." I said watching Jace. He was still looking at Barron as if expecting him to pounce any second. "Barron wont hurt you. He is just protective of me. He just needs to get used to you." Jace sat then and looked at me with a small smile on his handsome face. He was tall and built. With black hair and those sea green eyes it was no wonder so many of the girls at camp had a crush on him. He was apparently the son of Percy Jackson, a hero that had saved the camp many times. My eyes connected with his and I noticed him watching me with an amused expression clearly having caught me staring at him. I blushed and Barron growled again. Since Jace looked so wary of my dog I took his hand. Sea green eyes stared at me but I didn't look up.

"Put your hand facing up." I moved his hand so that is was facing palm up and continued, "Let Barron know you wont hurt me. Put your hand out for him to smell." I moved his hand to where it was inches away from Barron. I gave it a quick squeeze and let go. Jace kept his hand where it was. Barron eyed him and slowly started to sniff it. After a few moments he was apparently satisfied because he grumbled and placed his head in Jace's hand. I smiled. Jace had a amused expression on his face as he stroked Barron's head.

"See. I told you. He wont bite you..well maybe not yet atleast." He shot me a mock glare and I chuckled. A few minutes of comfortable silence passed between us.

"So are you enjoying camp?" Jace asked. I nodded.

"Yeah but I miss my home."

"Where is home?" I started to tell him about Scotland. I got caught up in the details of the old castles and beautiful rolling hills. My father I told him was laird of the castle. Generations of MacGowans had lived and died in the castle where we lived. I sighed wistfully. I could almost here my father talking and mother laughing while my brother and I joked and teased each other. I didn't know I had tears in my eyes or that some of them had spilled out till Jace took my hand and gave it a comforting squeeze.

"Oh, sorry I probably am boring you. I always do that when I get started talking about my home." I admitted. He just smiled and shook his head saying,

"No its fine. I enjoyed hearing about your family and home. It must be hard to be away from them."

"It is but my grandmother had wanted me to come here. I didn't have the heart to tell her no at the time." He must have noticed the small catch in my voice.

"Your grandmother is she.."

"She passed away a few weeks ago."

"I am sorry to hear that." He said sympathetically. Jace started to say something else when a boy I noticed him hanging out with before shouted,

"Jace its time to go we are going to be late for armory and you know how the monster gets when we are late." Jace called back,

"Yeah I know, be right there." He sighed and turned to me looking upset he couldn't stay any longer. I smiled and said,

"You better go. You don't want the um monster to get upset." He laughed and said,

"Oh the monster as Alex and I call the metal shop instructor just loves us. Besides he needs some heathly entertainment in his life." I snorted and shook my head. He gave my hand a squeeze and patted Barron on the head before standing up with a regretful look. I watched him walk to his friend turning around and called,

"Are you going to come to the bonfire tonight?"

"I'm not sure.." I started but he looked so hopeful and honestly I did want to spend more time with him.

"Please." He said. Now how could I say no to that. Amused with myself I said,

"I'll come, but only for a little while." He nodded clearly pleased with himself. He gave me one last look before waving and disappearing over the hill. I lifted my hand to wave in return. Oh gods I am really in trouble now I thought.

* * *

**I want to thank everyone for the reviews and advice. The story is coming along slowly but nicely. I tried to add in more characters that are sons or daughters from the original percy jackson characters.**

**Should I keep doing the point of views the way I am or have one chapter in each main characters point of view? Should I have anyone elses point of view in there too?**

**Any suggestions in the story are welcome and appreciated. I am just writing this by ear so to say. (p.s. longest chapter so far!)**


End file.
